


Warm Me Up

by badassontheblock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassontheblock/pseuds/badassontheblock
Summary: When Harry runs into a coffee shop to escape the cold of a winter evening, he never expects just what he'll end up ordering.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly fic that's been floating in my head for a bit after I saw the prompt on Tumblr. I hope you like it :) quite honestly it's mostly written because I miss London Christmases so much :(

Harry pushed past a group of tourists and opened the door to Starbucks, sighing in delight at the burst of warm air. He loved London weather— where Ron called it depressing Harry preferred terms like calming— but winter was just way too fucking cold. On top of everything, a horrid drizzle had started, perfect for sitting by the fire with a cup of tea but an absolute nightmare for someone who’d been walking for twenty minutes down Southbank. To make matters worse, he’d forgotten his gloves that morning in his rush to get to work. At the moment Harry wasn’t sure if he still had fingers. He certainly couldn’t feel them. 

The line inside the cafe was short, only a tall businessman and a middle aged woman waiting in front of him. By the time he walked up to the register the second cashier was taking care of the woman’s order. The girl behind the till gave him a teasing wink as she looked him up and down. His eyes were drawn to her dark lipstick as she smirked. Her name tag said Pansy, with a swirling loopy “Y”. 

“You look a bit cold,” she said. Harry would have argued that that was the understatement of the century, but he was too freezing to be arsed. “What can I get you?”

“The hottest thing you have,” he blurted on instinct. Pansy looked taken aback, before she grinned again. 

“The hottest, you say?”

“Sorry, I— that’s not actually—”

“Oh, no need,” she winked again. What was it with this woman and winking? “I have just the thing.”

Harry watched in faint curiosity as she pulled a piece of paper from the receipt machine and scribbled something down on it. His vague interest turned to confusion, and then sudden and overwhelming mortification as she grabbed the arm of her coworker and yanked him in front of her register. 

“Pansy— what!” The man yelped. 

“Here, sir,” Pansy said seriously. “The hottest thing we have. I take it you’ll want him to go, so here’s your receipt.” She waved the little piece of paper in front of him, and when he only gaped she leaned across the counter with a sigh to shove it down his front pocket. 

Harry was too busy staring at the angel in front of him to care. His skin was so pale it almost glowed under the golden coffee shop lighting. His hair fell in white-blonde swaths over his forehead, the strands drifting teasingly into his eyes and making Harry want to reach out and brush them back, weave him fingers through them— and good God, his _ eyes _— Harry swore eyes that clear shouldn’t exist. They were such a light shade of grey they should have been colorless, and they were staring right at him, why were they staring at him?

“Hi,” the vision mumbled. Pansy snickered and Harry felt his cheeks grow hot as he realized the position she’d put him in. 

“Er,” he managed ineloquently. His tongue felt unnaturally thick at the moment. 

“Would you like to continue your order…”

“Harry,” Harry forced out. He was rewarded with a shy but no less blinding smile. 

“I’m Draco. Would you like to continue your order, Harry? Because I’m afraid there’s a slight problem with your request.”

“What?” Harry said dumbly. “There is?”

“Yes,” Draco hummed. “You wanted the hottest thing in here, and I can’t very well give you yourself.”

Harry felt the smile even as he tried to stop it. A pleasant flush was rising through his body. 

“How about a trade, then?” He cocked his head. “I get an hour with you over coffee today, and you get an hour with me over coffee tomorrow.”

“Make that two hours each and tea,” Draco said with a raised eyebrow. It made him look sweet in a huffy sort of way. “I get off in ten minutes.”

“I’ll wait,” Harry said quickly. Draco smiled again. He seemed to deliberate for a moment before leaning over the counter and pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s cold cheek. It was over so fast he barely had time to process the feeling of warm lips on his skin, but the spot burned long after Draco retreated, his cheeks a dark red. 

“See you in ten,” he waved. Harry had enough presence of mind to step out of the way for the new group of customers filing in through the door and go find a seat by the windows. As he sat, periodically glancing up to watch Draco joke around with Pansy or fill orders, he thought maybe the cold wasn’t so bad, and when those silver eyes met his over the counter and Draco offered him a small smile, Harry thought he’d never been warmer. 

** _A Year Later_ **

Harry shivered as he stepped into the familiar cafe, shaking out his umbrella and leaning it by the door. It was raining again. He wondered vaguely how there was any moisture left in the clouds. 

“Alright, Harry?” Pansy called from the register. He grinned as he made his way up to the counter. 

“Hey, Pansy. I’ll have the—”

“—the usual, I know,” she rolled her eyes. “He’s in the back.”

Harry gave her a nod in thanks and rounded the counter. Pansy held open the back door for him, muttering about horny sappy idiots and low pay. 

Draco was sorting through tea orders in the storage room. He was always sorting through tea orders. When Starbucks closed, he’d made the split-second decision to buy the now empty space, and Harry had made the split-second decision to invest in Draco’s dream. Seven months later and the new cafe was doing better than they could have ever hoped. Draco often had to work long hours, but when he came home smelling like coffee beans and Earl Grey with a satisfied smile, Harry couldn’t help but feel happy. 

“Hey, babe,” Harry leaned over Draco, draping his arms around his neck. 

“Harry,” Draco’s return smile was as blinding as it was the first day they met. He’d never get over those eyes. He twisted up to brush his lips against Harry’s in a brief hello. “How is it out there?”

“Mm, freezing. Think you could hook me up with something hot?” 

Harry felt Draco’s laugh against his cheek more than he heard it. Draco stood, turning in Harry’s loose embrace so he could slip his arms into his coat and pull him closer. 

“I can think of a few items on our menu,” Draco murmured against his lips. “Maybe some Darjeeling—?”

Harry kissed him. They were supposed to be past this by now, that magic honeymoon stage, but every time he touched Draco he was filled with the same burning warmth as the first time they kissed. Harry threaded his hands through Draco’s hair, and even the small familiar moan that slipped out between them felt new and exciting, his breath coming faster as the kiss deepened. 

“I love you,” Harry murmured as they parted. 

“Good, me too,” Draco managed before Harry interrupted him again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment/kudos :) I love hearing from you! It makes my whole day :)


End file.
